Pandora's Box
by imaniiebee
Summary: Draco's been naughty, so Harry must do his duty, pull out the box, and punish him. Oneshot, slash, BDSM, full warnings inside. If, however, any of those are not your cup of tea, don't click.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. I merely borrow it to fit my rather perverted proclivities, and make not a cent. Darn.**

**Warnings: Oneshot, Slash, Drarry, PWP (not much plot anyways), smut, BDSM, OOC everybody, a tiny bit of fluff, oh and bad words. But if that's what puts you off about this story, then we got problems.**

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I've emerged from my college app-induced coma with two new oneshots for ya! Exciting right! This one is just a bunch of smut, inspired by a completely innocent comment on a mind-numbingly boring 10 hour drive home, and the other one is pure fluff with a hint of smut, due to be out within the week. Hopefully they're well received! Enjoy!**

* * *

He loved this. He craved it, this which fulfilled him, which gave him life, which put a veritable spring in his step, which inspired off-color remarks on his tawny glow to float around the lunchroom. This which made his blood boil, brought his cheeks to flame, set his skin on fire.

It was heady, the rush of power he received each and every time. It filled his being, and made him rush home every afternoon, readily awaiting what lay docile and eager behind the door to his flat. It made paperwork bearable, it made healing from the misguided attacks from petty Dark wizards who thought they could kill him, he who had defeated the Greatest Dark Lord of All Time, exponentially faster. He longed for it, itched for it like a potions addict, could count on one hand the number of times he'd successfully denied it's call.

He looked over at his lover, so prettily bound with his wrists above his head by silk white ropes to the ring he'd attached to the ceiling of their playroom, futilely attempting to stifle whimpers of ecstasy. Sweat dripped liberally down his naked form, and Harry grinned. He removed his Auror robes and threw them carelessly to the ground, trusting the house elves to remove them discretely. He gave a lazy flick of the hand, circling to watch the enchanted dildo that had been pounding his pretty toy since lunch sink deeper into a clenching arse, vibrating gently.

His favorite Slytherin shivered, but made no sound, and Harry smiled at how obedient his boy was being today. He turned and walked to the incredibly large closet imbedded in the side wall of the playroom, fond memories accosting him as he passed various crosses, stocks, and benches.

He really loved being rich.

He reached the door, stroking his palm down slowly and grinning slightly as the familiar magic licked at his hand, tasting and recognizing one of the only two signatures that would click the lock.

Once inside the closet, he moved to the back, ignoring the multitude of dressers filled with all kinds of outfits and toys. He reached up to the highest shelf, pulling down a royal blue wooden box. It was a gorgeous trinket really, inlaid with opals and pearls in a tasteful swirl, with a delicate silver trim braided around the edges. It had "Pandora's Box" scrolled across the top in gilded script, and was one of the few useful, legal things he'd found scouring the Black Vaults. While it had no magical properties that he could find, it did happen to be the perfect size to hold it's precious cargo.

Plus, he enjoyed the symbolism.

A finger to the large diamond resting on the clasp, and it popped open with a smooth click, revealing a rich leather collar, forest green in color with a gold lightening bolt hanging from the middle, just begging to encircle a pale, satiny neck.

He retrieved it and gently shut the box, replacing it on the shelf and leisurely strolling from the closet, hearing the click of it locking in the absence of human presence. He walked up behind his pet, stroking a hand down a smooth, glistening back before roughly yanking the dildo out of his lovers arse, reveling in the involuntary clenching and whimpers at it's loss.

"Do you know why I had to bind you up here, and bring out your collar today, Pet?" he asked in a deceivingly bored, uninterested tone. Upon receiving no answer, he swiftly removed the belt from his denims, landing it firmly across his naughty boy's plump arse cheeks. He watched as the skin turned a fetching pink, and then continued.

"You answer when I speak to you pet, I know you know the rules. Now, let's try this again, and do remember to address me correctly. Do you know know why I've brought out your collar?"

His pet whimpered before answering, and his trembling voice set his Master's cock throbbing with need.

"Y-yes, Master."

"And what did you do?"

"Your pet was a bad boy, Master, a very bad boy, and now he needs to be punished."

Harry sighed impatiently, inwardly smiling at his impudent lover. "Yes, Draco, but what did you do? I oughtn't have to tell you to be specific."

Draco gulped, knowing that his Master addressing him by name during play meant he was growing impatient. He sighed heavily, and then responded, barely restraining a flinch as he saw his Master's hand flinch involuntarily with the impulse to punish. He hastened to provide a satisfactory answer. "Your pet baited the Weasleys and made fun of Granger to her face and then laughed with Pansy over old pictures of her buck teeth behind her back."

The last was news to the Auror, but he grinned at how omniscient his lover found him anyways.

"Yes Pet, that you did. And of course, now I'm going to put your collar on you and give you your punishment. I'm thinking ten for Ginny and Ron each, ten for Hermione, and ten for the pictures. That's fair, isn't pet. Rather generous, actually."

His pet nodded eagerly, and then sighed inwardly in relief as his arms were released from their bindings and flopped helplessly to his sides.

The Auror, whose ignored arousal was now straining painfully against his trousers, cast a wandless Cushioning charm as his pretty blond walked unguided to their favorite spanking table. Draco bent over at the waist, locking his wrists in the manacles attached to each far end of the table, and the brunet growled in pleasure at the capitulation. He picked up a well-loved, well-used riding crop from the nearest cabinet, presenting it to his pet who dutifully kissed it in greeting.

"Look at you, pet, waiting for your punishment like a good boy. You look so pretty all bent over and spread out for me, that pert little arse of yours just makes me so hard. Mmm, I think I'll cut your punishment down to just 25, hmm pet? Now don't forget to count."

With little more than a breath's pause, he sent the crop flying down high on his lover' arse, waiting for the shouted "One!', before following it with three quick strikes. He continued in this manner, sometimes two stripes in a row, sometimes more, growing harder as his pet grew louder, moaning in between each hit but never missing a count. At the final, "Ugh! Twenty- twenty five!", he sank to his knees behind his pet, smoothing the heated flesh with his hands and mouth, ignoring the whimpered, "Please"s for a while, occasionally dipping his tongue into the dripping, still loosened passage. Finally indulging his pet, he quit his teasing and stood up, releasing the manacles with a thought.

"Please what, pet? What is it that you need?"

Draco, barely conscious from the amount of restraint he was employing, trying to keep himself from coming at the smooth, sultry voice of his lover, weakly raised his head to reply.

"Please Master! Please fuck me, oh, please, fill me up with you cum, please Master, please fuck me hard and deep."

"Alright slut," Harry chuckled, "you only had to ask. Come here pet, come to Daddy." His pet raised himself slowly on shaky arms, walking over to his Master before collapsing into his arms, body trembling with desire.

"Please, Master, I need you!" Not needing to be told twice, Harry picked up his sexy, slender blond easily, wrapping lithe thighs around his waist and walking them across the hall from their conveniently-placed playroom to the bedroom. He spread his beautiful, flushed lover on the bedspread, staring into blown pupils encircled by a thin rim of silver before bending down and pressing a sweet kiss on his lover's plump, cherry red lips.

He winked down at his lover before turning around, slowly pulling his cotton tee over his head, reveling in the effect he knew his rippling back muscles had on the luscious blond laying wantonly on his bed. He dropped his trousers, followed closely by his pants, and then climbed on top of his lover, dropping random kisses on the heated skin.

He met his Slytherin again at the lips, kissing languorously and slowly trailing across the stubble-free cheek to a sensitive earlobe, eliciting a few gasps and the sharp bite of fingernails in his biceps. He continued his path down the pale, unmarked neck, decidedly fixing that issue before pressing a kiss to the buckle of the collar, and watching it dissipate away, to be safely ensconced in it's box. He resumed his travels, nibbling at the sharp collarbone before circling a pert, pink nipple and nipping at the bud.

Draco, quickly spiraling into his much awaited climax, slid his slender fingers into the brunet's hair, pulling him up for a quick kiss before glaring into his eyes.

"No more teasing Harry, please just fuck me. Now."

Harry, knowing better than to deny his lover directly after taking of his collar, entered his swiftly, sinking into the familiar heat and tightness until he felt his balls pressed up against his lover's cheeks. Draco groaned from deep in his chest, and Harry waited for a millisecond befor pulling up and slamming back in, setting up a brutal pace, skillfully hitting his lover's prostate with every stroke.

He loved this control, loved holding his lover's pleasure in the palm of his hand, knowing that Draco could barely climax without him buried deep inside.

He lifted the blond's legs over his shoulders, and both of them groaned at the intensity of their favorite position, Harry pounding into him like he'd never be able to do it again, Draco's unyielding grip tearing away at the sheets once again as he thrashed and moaned, clenching his arse in the way he knew would drive Harry over the edge.

They could do this forever.

Noticing one of the blond's hand sneaking down to touch his arousal, Harry slapped it away, stating in, despite his heaving chest, a calm, steady voice, "You will come from my cock and my cock alone. And you will do it now."

And that was all it took for the stars to appear behind Draco's clenched tight eyes, spurting ropes of come onto his and Harry's chest, the accumulation of 5 almost-orgasms from the time Harry had come home at lunch to start his punishment to then.

Harry lasted only three more hard thrusts before spilling into the pliant body underneath him, collapsing on top of him for only a moment before rolling onto his back and pulling his love on top of him to rest on his chest.

Draco snuggled into his sweaty, manly lover, tracing slow patterns onto those firm pectorals as he came down from yet another euphoric high.

"I love you so much, Harry. And I've learned my lesson, truly. I'll even apologize to the Weasleys and Granger tomorrow, and everything," he stated, stifling a yawn as he glanced up at his famous Auror husband.

"I love you too Draco, you belong to me. And you don't really have to, though I appreciate the effort. I love you exactly the way you are, snark and bitchy friends included. And my friends do too, in their own way. You'll always be perfect to me."

Draco sighed happily, snuggling closer and entwining his limbs with his lover's. This was what made all the submission worth it, though he really couldn't live without it. His Harry was perfect, knew exactly what he needed at every given moment, almost like he could read his mind. Though it was a good thing he was pants at Legillimency, or else Draco would be in loads of trouble.

"Dray, baby. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Shit. Suppose he'd spoken too soon then.

"Well, nothing much baby, except well… would this be a bad time to mention that I accidentally on purpose destroyed all of my Weasley jumpers in a tragic fire that burned too quickly for any of them to be salvaged?"

"… Back to the playroom, Pet."


End file.
